La primera Dama del Sonido
by Sxkxitx
Summary: Sasuke debera hacer del sonido una mejor aldea como parte de su castigo por sus crimenes, pero la gente aun no confía en él por ello necesitara de una esposa que inspire esos sentimientos que él no tiene, bondad, amor y confianza. SasuSaku, inicio a final de año o hasta a el otro, depende. :)
1. Prólogo

**Hola este fanfic ha estado en mi cabeza durante meses, tengo muchos que acabar en proceso pero quería dejarles un prologo y resumen de lo que leerán si la vida lo permite el próximo año 2014. Espero sus mensajes y sugerencias, todo lo que les interese saber sobre este fanfic. Probablemente suba algunos avances de la historia pero planeo hacerlo de lleno para finales de año o bien para comienzos del 2014. Si no es muy de su gusto considerare dejarlo en un one- shot , no lose el tiempo lo dirá jeje**

**La primera Dama del Sonido estreno 2014 (quizás antes, depende del gusto de ustedes y que acabe algunos fics)**

_Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea, sus motivos solo él los sabe, perdonarlo no será fácil y menos cuando todos lo creen un asesino sin corazón, Gaara y su viejo compañero de equipo que ahora es Hokage le darán su condena la cual no será fácil ni mucho menos sencilla, la aldea del sonido necesita un líder Kage, esa pobre aldea se ha llenado de rufianes, pobreza y deterioro ninguna nación los busca ayudar pero Naruto y Gaara piensan que aquel que conoce ese lugar es Sasuke y para ganar el perdón y evitar la prisión de por vida deberá sacar de la oscuridad aquella aldea y hacerla un mejor lugar pero la gente aun no confía del todo en él por ello necesita una esposa, una joven de buen corazón que inspire la confianza y bondad que el sonido necesita, las candidatas son muchas pero solo una puede ser la Primera Dama del Sonido._

**Prólogo**

Sasuke sabía que debía tomar una decisión, en sus manos estaban los nombres de las chicas mas bonitas, cultas y populares de Konoha y otros lugares, sinceramente por mas bellas que estas fueran el hecho de casarse con alguien que no quiera, ni conozca lo hacia dudar si la prisión era mejor opción para pasar el resto de sus vidas, sabía que Gaara y Naruto en realidad buscaban darle una oportunidad de limpiar su nombre y el apellido Uchiha pero el precio era tan alto que dudaba de ello, esa fresca noche de octubre alguien toco a su puerta sacándolo de sus múltiples pensamientos, se levanto con pesar y se al abrir la peurta se encontró con los verdes ojos de Haruno Sakura, era mas alta, su cuerpo era el de una joven mujer y sus cabellos eran mas largos que antes — ¿Puede entrar? —Sasuke se corrió para permitirle el paso.

— ¿A que has venido? — Pregunto seriamente y sin titubear, ella se sentó donde él había estado antes y sin dudar comenzó a husmear entre los papeles de la mesita de café, miro las fotos y descripciones de cada jovencita.

—Shikamaru se ha esmerado mucho en esta búsqueda, ha sido muy cuidadoso—Articulo ella sin despegar sus orbes jade los papeles—Minori Utau, hija de un constructor de Konoha, rubia y de ojos azulados, pero tiene el cabello corto, según escuche una vez, te gustaban las chicas de cabellos largos, así que puedo imaginar esta descartada—Sasuke curveo una ceja, planeaba interrumpirla pero quería que ella llegara el punto de toda esta bobería. —Ikari Usai, su padre es muy rico en la aldea de la Arena, es muy bonita pero solo tiene dieciséis y no te gusta tratar con niñas y sus malcriadeces. Lo único que tu necesitas es alguien que te conozca, como ella—Extendió su mano dándole uno de los perfiles que Nara, Gaara y Naruto pensaron.

Sasuke miro la hoja, era la misma que había descartado en primer lugar —Apuesto que ni leíste lo que dice el perfil y solo te guiaste por la foto —Sasuke se acerco y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirar a Sakura.

—La he descartado por que no debe pagar mi condena, no planeo que ella se sacrifique por mí—Los ojos de ella se inundaron de lagrimas y no dudo en abrazarle, Sasuke se quedo estático, y en silencio mientras ella sollozaba lentamente.

—Somos compañeros, Naruto y yo no queremos verte en prisión, ¡acéptala! —Sasuke no entendía la insistencia, ¿Sería que ella aun estaba enamorada de él? —Ella no te pedirá amor como las otras chicas, ni caricias, besos u otras muestras de amor pero te ayudara a levantar la aldea y pagaras la condenada, lo que ocurra después solo tiempo lo dirá.

—Sakura—La tomo de los hombros rompiendo el abrazo de ella — Es una locura, y considero elegir la prisión..

Naruto se quedo asombrado, al sugerir a la chica numero diez fue un poco de broma y de indecisión, creyó que ella se negaría y que Sasuke haría lo mismo sin chistar pero para su sorpresa y la de Gaara, Sasuke había elegido aquella joven para que se casara con él. —Vaya, no lo hubiera imagino—Menciono Gaara.

— ¡Teme me has dejado impresionado! —Sonrió abiertamente, Kakshi que también estaba ahí miro hacia la puerta donde recién entraba la joven ojos verdes con su uniforme del hospital, sus cabellos trenzados y una sonrisa pequeña en su boca — ¡Sakura!

—Me dijo Ino que me has mandado llamar Naruto—Miro a los demás presentes, Kakashi y Gaara— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Sasuke quiere decirte algo sobre su decisión.

—Ya lo ha dicho todo, la prisión le ha resultado atractiva—Dijo ella con cierta tristeza y enojo, Naruto quiso hablar pero Sasuke lo detuvo y miro a la joven Haruno.

—Cásate conmigo Sakura—La chica parpadeo varias veces, tomo de la mano a Sasuke y lo jalo hacia afuera de la oficina, quería un momento privado y con tales espectadores no se sentía cómoda.

— ¿Por que has cambiado de opinión?

—Tus argumentos me convencieron, necesito alguien que sepa que no tendrá un matrimonio de cuentos, que no sea estúpida e malcriada, tu eres la mujer que mejor sabe cosas de mí… sabes que solo es una fachada—Sakura sonrió levemente tenía sentimientos encontrados, felicidad, dolor, ternura y miedo.

—El tiempo se pasara como agua y en unos años… quizás cada quien pueda tomar su camino ¿No lo crees?

—Es probable. —Ambos quedaron en silencio, Sakura pensaba en que dejaría un buen tiempo Konoha, pero era por el bien de Sasuke, lograría hacer de su imagen la de un hombre bueno o al menos un líder perfecto para el sonido, quizás el no la amaría pero si por lo menos se convertía en su amiga, eso, solo con eso sería para ella una ganancia. Sasuke por su parte pensaba lo difícil que podría ser esto, si bien Sakura lo conocía también en un tiempo lo amo y si ella aun sentía algo eso le daría un grado de complejidad a su "matrimonio" por el momento algo era claro, el sonido tenía ya una primera dama.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo dedicado a inesUchiha gracias por leerme :) Lamento la demora pero necesitaba pulir el capitulo y los que siguen ya lo he estado avanazando :3 espero les guste y quiero saber sus opniones, no olviden las paginas de face donde estoy y luego doy avisos de los fic Fanfics Sasusaku. y SakiLovemuffin , tambien las invito a leer mi Drabble El Principio Del Fin inspirado en el ultimo numero que salio del manga ooo Dios... estuvo de infarto! jajaja bueno espero les guste esta historia la cualñ debo confesar amo locamente jaja **  
**mariaana07: gracias por tu valiosa opinión es muy importante para mi, y a las demás que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar, espero cumplir sus espectativas! **

**Capitulo 1 Comprometidos**

Naruto a pesar de ser un hombre ya y ser el hokagee de Konoha tenía una inmensa curiosidad por escuchar que tanto cuchicheaban en el pasillo sus dos compañeros de equipo, Kakashi se coloco en la puerta impidiéndole husmear como tanto quería, el rubio tomo el semblante de un chiquillo regañado y se fue a sentar tras su escritorio —En cierta forma lo esperaba, Sakura siempre ha tenido un poder sobre Uchiha Sasuke—Dijo Gaara muy seguro de si mismo, Kakashi sonrío para sus adentros ya que él sintió lo mismo la primera vez que los vio juntos, algo había en Sasuke que lo arrastraba a Sakura, algo había en ella que seguía al Uchiha, eran como dos imanes con opuestos que se atraían siempre por mas lejos que estuvieran el uno del otro, por otra parte la pareja SasuSaku como Ino les decía no era solo un producto de la imaginación si no era una posibilidad, todos en Konoha sabían que la joven de ojos jade tenía un buen corazón, en otros pueblos también pero también sabían que desde niña amo al chico Uchiha, su luz complementaba la oscuridad de ese pobre chico que había sufrido tanto en la vida, probablemente ahora que Sakura estaba comprometida con él lograría hacer que Sasuke olvidara su triste pasado.

.

Por otra parte, en el pasillo la joven pareja discutía los puntos de su repentino matrimonio, si bien era una especie de truco diplomático no debían saberlo los aldeanos y mucho menos las personas del sonido, era y sería un secreto a voces que solo unos cuantos sabrían, Sakura sabía también en lo que se estaba metiendo, su matrimonio implicaba mas haya de una convivencia con Sasuke hacerse cargo de muchas cosas junto a él, cuidar de huérfanos, la educación y problemas sociales que una buena esposa como lo era Hinata en Konoha hacía desde hace un tiempo, Sasuke jamás fue bueno con eso de lo social con mucha mas razón debía ser ella quien lo ayudara, por otra parte pensaba que no tendría una boda de ensueño, ni madrinas, vestido o vals de bodas y que decir de una luna de miel ¡Ni de chiste! Se grito así misma, acordaron que en unos días irían con el juez del registro civil y se casarían solo con los testigos que se requerían para el papeleo, que posiblemente serian Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Gaara, no más, nadie más.

—Sakura—La llamo Sasuke antes de que esta se marchara resignada a no tener esas cosas bonitas que soñó un día —Olvídalo… —Ella quedo un poco confundida, ¿Que habrá querido decirle? , bueno si no lo hizo fue por que no era importante, por su parte Sasuke se quedo con un "Gracias" en la boca, no pudo decírselo ¿Acaso toda su vida le daría las gracias? Era patético pensar que el amor de alguien se alimentaba con pequeñas migajas de "Gracias" esa palabra debía quedar fuera de vocabulario ya que solo heriría a Sakura y sus buenas intenciones de sacarlo de las penumbras.

.

Sasuke regreso donde Naruto y los demás, comentando su plan de matrimonio como si de ir al supermercado se tratara, Naruto alego todo lo que pudo, no estaba conforme con una simple reunión de matrimonio sin fiesta ni nada, Gaara se mantenía al margen, sabía y se identificaba con el Uchiha el tampoco era de fiestas y cosas llamativas pero cuando se comprometí con Sari todo ello quedo atrás, su hermana Temari y ella planearon una boda enorme, con música y cosas que ni el sabía se hacían en las bodas pero la amaba y bueno el amor nos hace cambios, el punto era que Sasuke… ¿No estaba enamorado?

—Insinúas que la aprendiz de Tsunade, mejor Kunoichi médico y mi más querida alumna, ¿No tendrá una boda? —Kakashi adopto su papel paternal, estaba un tanto indignado, Sakura era una chica asediada por jóvenes de todos lados que le proponían vida de reina y la boda de sus sueños pero ella siempre pensaba en su amor por Sasuke, una niña dulce de buenos sentimientos y que ¿No tendría su boda? —Al morir su padre le he prometido que la cuidaría como si fuera mi propia hija, jure llevarla al altar cuando se casara y eso mismo hare Sasuke—Gaara veía la cómica cara del Uchiha, familiar a la suya cuando supo todo el itinerario de su boda con Sari.

—Esto es absurdo… Solo lastimaran mas a Sakura, ¿Quieren que tenga algo que es más falso que los sueños? Por favor Kakashi… no intenten mentirle con que esto es un cuento de amor, aquí no hay finales felices ni un "vivieron felices por siempre" , No soy Naruto, así que no te equivoques— Se notaba irritado, molesto por el hecho de que Sakura tuviera una boda bonita de ensueño, ¿Qué le molestaba? Solo él sabía con exactitud que diantres le pasaba.

—He ignorado todo lo que has dicho, si me disculpan debo ir a rentar un traje para la boda—Se despidió Kakashi con una sonrisa amplia que se notaba bajo su mascara, Sasuke llevo sus manos al rostro con frustración.

.

La noticia se esparció como pólvora por cada rincón de Konoha y en sus alrededores, las personas murmuraban sobre sus opiniones de ese enlace algunas decían que era algo de esperarse, que Sakura era la única capaz de controlar al chico Uchiha y quien sabe que más sandeces. Sakura hacia horas estaba en su casa, buscaba en todo su armario algo bonito para su "boda" una bella rubia toco a su puerta impacientemente, Hinata también estaba con ella y con ellas un montón de revistas y cosas que aun desconocía la joven Haruno, al no abrir Ino tomo la llave que Sakura dejaba bajo el tapete, eso de privacidad no existía en su vocabulario — ¡Ingrata! ¿Cómo que te casas con Sasuke? —Sakura quiso hablar pero Ino la interrumpió — ¡No importa! Te vamos ayudar con la boda, ¿Verdad Hinata?

La joven de ojos perlados asintió con una gigante sonrisa en sus labios —Ino, fue algo apresurado, pero no hay nada que planear, será algo sencillo, es mas usare esto—Sus amigas quedaron sorprendidas y no es por emoción o gusto sino por lo simple y sencillo que era aquello, un vestido color blanco de largo hasta las rodillas sin ninguna aplicación, sencillo y simple lo describían.

— ¿Bromeas? —Ino lanzo al suelo su cargamento de "tips" para bodas —Hinata, toma mi bolso y vamos a comprar algo digno de una futura señora Uchiha—Hinata soltó una risita cómplice, no dejarían que su amiga llegara a casarse así como cualquier hija de vecino.

.

Sasuke miro a su amigo con cierta confusión —No hay compromiso sin anillo—Dijo alegremente el chico de ojos azules—Cuando pensaba pedir la mano de Hinata, Kakashi me regaño por no comprar un anillo, por eso quise darte este bonito anillo para qué se lo des a Sakura-chan, velo como una parte importante de esta mentirilla—Sasuke acepto a regañadientes aquello, no era muy de su gusto ni estilo andar dando obsequios pero siendo realista una chica debía mostrar su anillo de compromiso ¿Qué clase de compromiso seria sin anillo?

La buscaría y se lo daría sin chistar ni decir detalle alguno, solo esperaba que su matrimonio no fuera tan complicado como su "_Compromiso_"


End file.
